If The Sun Don't Shine
by OnThatDizzyEdge
Summary: [OneShot] After a funeral, the only thing to do is heal. It helps when you have a friend like him. [RxG or Rikkucentric, pre FFX2] Please review!


**If The Sun Don't Shine**

_Rikku x Gippal_

OneShot

* * *

**Summary:** After a funeral, the only thing to do is heal. It helps when you have a friend like him. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy or Robert Munsch's "Love You Forever".**

* * *

_I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._

* * *

Rikku stood by her father's side, eyes downward as unfamiliar faces expressed sorrow for the now family of three. Her brother grasped her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She sighed and squeezed back. 

Her father shook hands with another nameless man and put his arm around the thirteen-year old's shoulders. The barrage of people seemed never ending as the day wore on.

As the sun set, the Al Bhed people gathered out to the beach and watched as fire was set to a coffin. Rikku couldn't watch while burly men pushed it out to sea. She averted her gaze to a crab skittering across the sand when a hand encompassed hers. Rikku looked up, a weary smile plastered upon her face. But, he wasn't deceived by her persona. Red lines riddled her fair face gave her away more than any fake action could. Gippal hugged his friend and gently rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder. He walked her back into Home when the ceremony ended. Cid and Brother led the way, as was the tradition.

"Rikku, would you come with me? I have something to show you." Gippal whispered into her ear once they were just outside the limits of the Al Bhed city. Rikku nodded softly, her tears still burning down her cheeks. He led the blonde girl down into a forgotten valley, not far from the beach. They trekked down to the very pit of it, a rusted and decrepit looking piece of machina was barely visible behind a makeshift tent. Gippal eased open the tent's flap and revealed an exquisite ruby-red flower. A thin layer of purple and orange traced the tips of the petals, like tie-dye. Rikku let out a sigh and sat down.

"Mom's favorite." She said, a fresh tear rolling down her puffy face. "She told me that they're so rare in the desert, that seeing one is a once in a lifetime chance." Gippal stood nervously at her side, wondering whether it was a good idea to bring her here.

Rikku turned to him and smiled her volt worthy smile. "It's beautiful, thank you." To his shock, she threw herself at him, smothering him in a hug. He put his arms around her, smiling himself.

"I thought that she'd like it to be with her. I thought maybe you'd want to take it to her." He said sheepishly.

Rikku pulled away and sat down beside the delicate flower, running her index finger across it's silk-like petals. "I think... she'd like that, too."

Gippal carefully cut the blossom and the pair walked back out to the beach, the moon shining down on them. Rikku took the flower from Gippal and waded waist-deep into the water. She turned back to him, motioning for him to follow her. Gippal shook his head, letting her have her moment alone. Rikku looked back out to the ocean and sighed.

She held the bud between her hands and whispered words that Gippal could not hear. She set the flower into the water and gave it a gentle nudge. Rikku watched it as it drifted lazily out to her mother, wherever that may be.

"Gippal," Rikku said, still watching the flower. "Let's go home."

0-0-0-0-0

Cid paced his kitchen, glancing at the ticking clock every few seconds. Brother sat at the table, taking turns between watching is father and looking downward.

He couldn't believe he'd been so thoughtless as to lose his own daughter. She could be hurting, sad and alone. She could be lost and frightened. She could be dea -- the father's mind raced with the endless possibilities. He felt horrible, like he had failed not only himself, his wife, and his people, but, his children, too. The guilt overwhelmed him.

"Father, maybe we should be looking for her." Brother said, his voice so quiet it barely registered with his father.

Cid snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "You're right."

They put on their coats and left a note on the door for if Rikku were to return.

Rikku and Gippal entered Home not a second after Cid locked his door, both exhausted. Gippal had put his suit jacket on Rikku, who still shivered in the cold desert night. Rikku stopped abruptly, and looked up to the central tower of Home. "Gippal..."

Gippal backtracked and gazed down at Rikku. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, again." She whispered.

"Not a problem! Anything for a pretty girl." Gippal flashed her a dazzling, but cocky smile and threw his arm around Rikku.

Rikku rolled her eyes but nonetheless sunk into the boy's grasp as he led her to her house. They walked in silence until Rikku heard her name. They paused mid-stride.

"Daddy?" Rikku said aloud, looking around in the darkness. A figure moved off in front of the pair.

"Rikku!" Cid hollered, running up to his daughter. He ripped her from Gippal's touch and embraced her. "Don't you go runnin' off on your own again." He whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek. Gippal looked on for a moment before heading back to his own home and family.

Rikku hugged her father, tears also flowing from her eyes when Brother ran up to his family, tackling them in a bear hug. Cid let out a hoarse laugh and held his offspring for awhile. Rikku's head sprung up and she pulled away from her family. "Daddy, I have to thank him."

"Thank who?" Cid said, straightening himself up.

"Gipp--" She tilted her head when she discovered Gippal to be gone. "I'll right back!" She said, taking off running in the oh-so-familiar path to Gippal's house.

"Rikku! GET BACK HERE!" Cid screamed as his daughter disappeared for the second time.

She ran across the dark streets, stopping only when she found the correct high-rise building. Gippal sat outside of the door, eyes closed. Rikku plopped herself down in front of him, hugging him into consciousness. Gippal's emerald eyes shot open, a mess of blond meeting them. The blond thing kissed his cheek and stood. "R-Rikku?"

"You can't leave without saying 'goodbye', you big meanie!" Rikku exclaimed, bouncing to her feet. For a moment, her playful look wavered. "Goodnight, Gippy." His friend waved.

Then, she took off again, her shining crown of golden tresses being the last he saw of her that night.

* * *

_I love you forever. I like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Mommy you'll be._

_

* * *

_

**I'm baaack. XD Or, for a short while. I logged onto to fanfic and decided to post today. D: Go me! -flails-**

**Please read&review**


End file.
